Endless Winter
by Kubara
Summary: Namikaze - wind and waves, the same two elements as the Hyoton bloodline. Naruto inherits more than just the Kyuubi from his father.
1. Chapter 1

As people can tell, Hyoton won the poll. I'll like be writing the Kyuubi story after this one because I have some ideas for it that I want to do.

As for the rating for this story, Without Hatred was probably toeing the line for M and I plan to make this one a bit more graphic. To be clear:

**This story is rated M for violence and language.**

You won't find too much in this chapter, but in future chapters you will. You've been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_(Konoha)_

A six year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sat on the edge of a playground staring lifelessly. It was still too early in the morning for other kids to come out and play yet, not that he would be able to join them. The adults made sure the other kids knew not to approach him and any time he tried to leave from his little corner they would threaten him. It seemed as though they enjoyed watching him stare at the other kids having fun without being able to join them.

Naruto heaved a sigh and stared at his feet. "Maybe I should leave. Nobody will play with me anyways."

"I'll play with you."

Naruto's head whipped up fast enough to pop his neck. In front of him stood a girl around his age with black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a black choker and her clothing was a little plain, a ragged shirt and shorts, but it didn't detract from her appearance. '_She's cute,' _he thought.

"Who are you? I'm Naruto. I've never seen you here before."

The girl gave him a little bow. "My name is Haku. It's nice to meet you Naruto."

Naruto jumped to his feet with a grin. "Great! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the playground equipment.

Others started to show up shortly after they started playing. The adults sneered at the boy and made sure their children knew to stay away from him. Around noon a man arrived and approached the two with a nasty sneer on his face. He turned to Haku and spoke. "Hey, girl, don't you know who this is?"

Haku looked at the man confused. "He's Naruto."

"He's a monster! You shouldn't be playing with him." Haku noticed Naruto flinch at this and look down.

"He looks like a boy to me, so I'm going to keep playing with him."

The man sneered and moved to grab her arm. "Now listen here-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shrieked.

The man flinched and backed up a step. '_Stupid brat. The last thing I need is for people to think I'm some sort of child molester.' _The man sneered again and turned to leave. "Fine, brat. Don't say I didn't warn you." He shot a glare at Naruto as he was walking away. '_Embarrass me will you, you little monster. You'll get what's comin' to you tomorrow.'_

Naruto looked curiously at Haku. "Are you sure you still want to play with me?" At Haku's nod he gave her a grin and brushed off what had happened with the man.

The rest of their day passed without incident. When the sun began to set the two found themselves alone and Haku turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry, I have to go now. I don't want my master getting angry at me."

Naruto grinned at her. "Alright. Bye, Haku-chan." The girl quickly rushed off as her cheeks flushed. When she heard a shout she turned back around to find Naruto waving at her. "See you tomorrow, Haku-chan!"

* * *

The next day when Haku was getting ready to go out to play she was stopped by Zabuza. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to go play with my friend," Haku replied.

Zabuza shook his head. "Not happening. There's a festival going on tonight and we're using it to sneak out of the village. We're lucky no one knows I'm a missing-nin yet, it's the only reason we were able to get in here to get supplies before we drop off the grid."

"But-"

"Do you want me to train you or not?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then you'll stay in here like I say until we're ready to sneak out of here."

'_Naruto...'_ Haku dropped her head. "Yes... Zabuza-sama."

* * *

Naruto sat in his little corner of the playground waiting. It was already nearing sunset and he was starting to worry. '_Did they hurt Haku? I've never had a friend before. Maybe they hurt her because she played with me?'_

A snapping twig caused Naruto to jerk around to face it. The man that tried to get Haku away from him yesterday stood there smirking. Naruto immediately turned and bolted towards the opposite direction. The man that had been standing there to block him must have expected him to turn again once he saw him, but he didn't. The surprise allowed Naruto to slip past him and into the village. The group immediately chased him and before long cornered him.

* * *

Naruto staggered and nearly tripped. He was now in one of the lesser used sections of the village, and was clutching his bleeding arm and limping slightly as he made his way down the street. The villagers' beatings always got especially vicious on his birthday and this year had been no different.

He still couldn't believe he had gotten away. Luck, divine intervention, whatever it was that caused that firework to detonate prematurely right at the entrance to the alleyway and scare the living hell out of the villagers, he thanked it. While they were all busy soiling themselves he had run as fast as he could and somehow managed to get away.

Of course running like that had only inflamed the injury they had inflicted on his leg. He nearly tripped again and shot a hand out to steady himself. The gate his bloody hand had rested on glowed briefly before silently swinging open causing him to collapse into the entryway.

Naruto looked up at the house behind the gate. The house itself was in mostly decent shape, but the yard showed definite signs of neglect. He wondered if anyone actually lived there. The sounds of running and shouting could be heard in the distance and getting closer. He quickly stood and cast a furtive glance around the street he slipped inside and closed the gate.

After hiding in some of the overgrown bushes and waiting for the mob to rush past he slipped back out and looked at the house again. When he tried the doorknob he found it locked. He briefly considered breaking in, but then decided it was probably best to find out if anyone lived there first. He knocked on the door and was planning to dive into some of the nearby overgrown plants but was distracted by the glowing on the door. He stood dumbly staring at it until the door swung open.

He flinched and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the incoming hit. When he counted to ten and still no strike came he cracked an eye open. The door was open, but there was no one standing there. The house was dark inside as well.

"Maybe it wasn't closed all the way and my knock opened it," the boy mumbled before inching forward. "Hello?" He called out, entirely too quiet for anyone to actually hear and respond.

"Can I come in?" Silence. "If you don't say anything I'll come in anyways," he was still speaking quietly. "Ok, I'm coming in." He obviously didn't want anyone to hear and throw him out.

He snuck in and quietly closed the door behind him. As he walked through the house he noticed there was a layer of dust on everything. That combined with the outside appearance supported his thoughts that the place was abandoned and gave him a little more courage. When he explored the kitchen he found that all the perishable food was way beyond expired. Now he was almost certain and didn't even bother sneaking. When he found the master bedroom and a picture of a blonde man with a pregnant red-haired woman smiling he stared at it.

"They look so happy," he said, studying the picture as he sat on the bed. "She's pretty... kinda fat though." His gaze shifted over to the blonde man and he blinked. Carrying the picture over to a window he stared at the face on the mountain.

"Whoa!" He said, his gaze shifting between the mountain and the picture in his hand. "This is the Yondaime's house!" He then started to panic. "If anyone finds me in here they'll kill me!" He rushed over and carefully placed the picture back where it was. As he rushed for the door he tripped and sent a cloud of dust up. After having a sneezing fit he calmed down.

"But no one has been in here in forever if there's this much dust. Maybe... they won't find me here?"

He lay still on the ground for several minutes. After hearing nothing but silence he came to a decision. Either he was safe here, or no one knew he was here yet and he had better make the most of his time here. "I'll explore as much as I can until they find me. Maybe I'll find something cool."

As he made his way down the hall he opened a door to find a small library. After a moments hesitation he started carefully looking through the scrolls. The Hokage told him he would be entering the ninja academy shortly. '_If I can learn the same jutsu the Yondaime used I'll be the best in my class!' _Eventually he came across some older scrolls in the library and carefully opened the first one.

"Hyoton?" He read. "The Yondaime could use ice?" He thought for a moment over the stories the Sandaime had told him. "I don't remember any ice..."

He placed the scrolls back and continued through the library. He continued to look through scrolls hoping to find something he could put to use.

* * *

_(2 Years Later)_

Naruto had been in the academy for two years. Things had changed since the night he found the Yondaime's old home. With him having essentially disappeared and his old apartment being unoccupied the few times people managed to catch him the beatings had worsened, and tonight, was October the 10th. He had avoided a beating last year on his birthday and was determined to avoid the one the villagers were trying to dish out this year as well.

Naruto ducked around a corner and cried out as though someone had run into him while quickly applying a henge to appear as an adult. Shortly after the mob ran around the corner and he shouted down the street towards the direction he had been running. "You little bastard!"

The mob looked at him briefly before rushing past him in the direction that the mob thought he went. He waited for them to rush off around a corner before snorting and turning to walk away. He never noticed the man that peered back around the corner at him suspiciously.

He quickly made his way back to his home for the last two years. He glanced around before dispelling the henge, cutting his hand, and wiping the blood on the gate. He had figured out it required blood after only the first couple of days. He had also noticed over the last two years that several people had attempted to do the same only to meet with lethal results. With his increasing knowledge in seals he began to suspect he had some relation to the Yondaime. How else would the man's blood seals recognize him and function properly?

As he ducked inside and turned to close the gate a chunk of wood used as a club came flying at his head. The gate took most of the impact but it still managed to smack him across the back of his head, causing him to stumble forwards and fall.

He sat up with a groan and rubbed his head. His hand came away with a bit of blood on it. He then turned on his knees to face his attacker.

"Your little trick didn't work this time, you little demon shit. I knew something was up when I saw the exact same man and situation as last year," the man sneered down at him. "Do you have any idea who's house this is? I'll kill you. I'll be a hero for ending the Kyūbi. Then, I'll be made an even bigger hero for unlocking the Yondaime's house. Or maybe I'll sell off everything in there and become the richest man in the village!"

The man raised the makeshift club with a grubby fat fist. "DIE DEMON!"

"No!" Naruto threw his hand up in desperation trying to stop the man. A giant spear of ice leapt from his palm and stabbed through the man. The man looked down dumbly at the spear before collapsing on the ground dead.

Naruto looked on in shock for a moment before realizing the gate was still open. He scrambled out to the street and looked around in a panic. No one was nearby, luckily. If he could get the man back outside and close the gate they would assume he was trying to force his way in like the others. Rushing back to the man Naruto reached for the ice spear to try and yank it out. His first few tugs on the ice spear had no effect. He groaned and tugged harder, if this thing didn't come out quickly things get could ugly. After another tug it turned to water and spilled out over the ground. Naruto blinked before realizing he had to hurry. He tried dragging the man but there was no way a child could to that, so he began to roll the man outside the gate. As soon as he managed to roll him out he slammed the gate and rushed inside the house. He sat with his back to the front door panting.

"I... I killed him... I killed him!" He began to hyperventilate and before long collapsed in front of the door unconscious.

When he awoke sometime later he discreetly looked out a window to find the body gone. After remembering what he had done again he ran to the bathroom and vomited up everything in his stomach. He eventually calmed down enough that he wouldn't pass out of empty his stomach and sat in shock replaying the event over and over again in his mind.

Eventually his mind latched on to something. '_Spear... ice spear... I killed him with ice. Ice? The scrolls!'_

He scrambled to the library and pulled out the old Hyoton scrolls he had looked at when he first arrived in the house. He read them thoroughly and carefully this time.

"Some Hyoton techniques can be performed by anyone as long as they have preexisting snow or ice to manipulate. Those that can create snow or ice have the Hyoton kekkei genkai..." He stared at the scroll blankly before thinking back to the man. "There was no snow or ice there. I... have a bloodline limit?"

He read further and found an exercise to practice. After obtaining a cup of water he returned to the library. After dipping his hand into the pulling it out he concentrated. Before long the water drops turned into ice and fell to the ground. He then placed his finger to the surface of the water and concentrated again. Before long the liquid turned opaque. He turned the glass upside down and the now frozen chunk of ice dropped down onto the floor.

"I have a bloodline limit... and I used it to kill someone..." he collapsed to the floor and cried.

* * *

_(4 Years Later)_

Naruto changed after that night, much to Iruka's and the Sandaime's concern. Gone were the hideous orange jumpsuits and personality to match. In their place he wore muted clothing and began to withdraw into himself. His pranks and antics in the first two years of the academy that had earned him a reputation of being loud and outspoken stopped. The others had already labelled him, however, and wanted nothing to do with him. This caused him to drift further and further away from his peers.

He stopped trying to connect and spent all his time studying and improving himself with the help of the Yondaime's library of techniques. He was no longer the dead last of the class, but it didn't change his isolation.

Naruto sat staring out the window of the classroom silently. They had graduated the academy and were about to learn which teams they were on. The chair next to him was empty as usual, and Iruka was droning on about ninja life. Eventually he got to the teams and to the team most wanted to hear about.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke," the girls of the class perked up. "Yamanaka Ino,"

"YES! In your FACE Forehead!" Ino shouted.

"And Inuzuka Kiba."

"Noooooo!" Wailed a certain pinkette.

"Why do I have to be on a team with the Uchiha?!" Kiba shouted.

"Because the Hokage said so, now shut up," Iruka replied.

"Team 8 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Hyūga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura groaned and slumped on her desk. "Great, two weirdos."

Hinata looked over at Naruto who hadn't responded at all and blushed. '_I-I'm on Naruto-kun's team!'_ He had changed from before, but still he inspired her. He had gone from a bonehead that never gives up and loudly refuted insults to an intelligent boy who found alternate methods and brushed off any insults. A bit cold, but still radiant in her eyes, like the full moon as opposed to the sun.

Naruto had heard his team announcement. '_The two I saved in the past.' _He had discovered Sakura getting picked on by other girls one day and chased them off. They had been friends for a short while before Ino approached her and told her it would only make things worse. Soon after she joined the Sasuke fan club and stopped talking to him.

When he met Hinata she was also being bullied. However her incident happened before he changed. Back when he was an idiot and got beat up by the bullies for trying to help her. She had watched him since then, but never approached or thanked him for what he did.

Naruto frowned as Iruka continued with the team announcements. '_Neither of them are ready for the life of a ninja.' _He sat with his hands cupped under the desk, secretly creating and breaking down a chunk of ice. Each time he recreated the chunk he compressed it into a smaller and smaller chunk before adding more onto the outside. It was a fairly simple exercise meant to increase the density, and thus strength, of his ice.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He was brought back to attention by someone calling his name. He turned to find his two teammates standing at the front of the room with a woman with long black hair and red eyes. "Let's go," the woman snapped.

Naruto silently stood and followed his team out the door. After leading them to an empty park she turned to them. "Let's introduce ourselves to each other. My name is Yūhi Kurenai. I like genjutsu and gardening. I dislike perverts and troublemakers." She cast a subtle glare at Naruto. "And my dreams for the future... I want to become a famous kunoichi to prove that women are just as capable as men. A family wouldn't be so bad either." She turned to Hinata. "You next, Hinata."

"M-my name is Hyūga Hinata. I l-like um... herbs... medicine. I d-dislike certain Hyūga tr-traditions. My d-dream for the f-future is to become clan head and abolish those traditions. I also w-want to m-m-marry the person I l-li the... I w-want to marry someday," she stuttered out and flushed brightly at the end.

Kurenai nodded and smiled before she turned to Sakura. The girl understood and quickly spoke up. "I like Sasuke-kun! My dream is to marry him and have babies!" She blushed and squirmed. "I dislike that Yamanaka PIG."

Kurenai frowned and turned to Naruto. "And you, if we're worthy enough to hear it," she spat out.

Naruto looked at her in confusion before speaking. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like improving myself and learning new techniques. I dislike most of the villagers because they're fools. I haven't thought of any dreams for the future," he looked away after finishing. '_None that I would tell you, anyways.'_

Kurenai nodded. "Meet me at training ground eight tomorrow morning at eight. We'll see if you three make the cut to become genin." She quickly vanished after that leaving the three alone.

Naruto stood and walked off for a random training ground without even acknowledging his teammates. He had a lot of time to burn until nightfall when he could return to the house he had taken for his own. After the incident where he found out about his bloodline he had been extremely careful to only return to the house when it was late at night and he knew no one was following him. He couldn't risk anyone else discovering where he lived.

Reaching the training ground and finding it empty he began to practice various Hyoton techniques. "Extinct bloodline," he said with a snort. "If only they knew." He zoned out as he was practicing, only keeping his senses open for other people approaching. It wouldn't do for other people to find out about his bloodline.

He thought back on his team. He already knew his new teacher as well as Sakura and Hinata. He frowned as he thought back on the looks his teacher had been giving him. Just because their first meeting was embarrassing for her doesn't give her an excuse to treat him so poorly.

_(Flashback)_

_It was about a year after he had found and started living in the Yondaime's house. It was one of the rare occasions where the villagers actually found him later in the evening before he had returned to the house and had decided to take out all their pent-up aggression._

_They had chased him through the streets before cornering him near a local hot spring. After thoroughly beating him one of the stronger men had thrown him into the wooden wall surrounding the hot springs. The wall had partially collapsed after he was thrown into it and he had fallen inside in a bloody heap. The men that had been beating him paled and quickly ran off knowing it was a kunoichi-only hot spring._

_Had they stuck around they would have discovered there was only a single woman there that night. She stood opposite the pool of water from Naruto blinking in surprise._

_Naruto groaned and sat up, looking around to find one Yūhi Kurenai in all her naked glory staring at him._

"_Uh... hi," he said lamely._

"_PERVERT!" She shouted before covering herself._

_Naruto quickly hopped up and climbed back through the fence but only made it a few steps before the woman appeared in front of him fully clothed. He looked back through the hole to find the hot springs empty. "Wait! You don't understand, it's not my fault!"_

_The woman ignored his pleas and beat him more viciously than the men had. She was justified in her mind. She was setting the boy straight so he wouldn't continue down his path of perversion in the future._

_(End Flashback)_

"Except that I was innocent. Stupid woman didn't even listen to me and hospitalised me because of those asshole villagers." Naruto looked up at the sky to find he had spaced out while he trained long enough for the sun to set. He released his techniques and headed for the village. With it dark it was safer for him to enter his house.

After making his way through the village and entering the Yondaime's house stealthily he trudged up to the master bedroom and stripped down before collapsing in the bed. He looked over at the picture of the couple on the nightstand next to the bed.

Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He had dug into the pasts of both people once he had figured out it was blood seals that adorned the gate and door to the house. Blood seals only work for those keyed to them and close relatives of those keyed to them. He was convinced they were his parents.

He looked at Minato. He had managed to find Minato's old genin registration picture. Naruto looked almost identical to the man. The same hairstyle and color. The same eyes. He looked like a clone of the man with whisker marks on his cheeks.

He then looked over at Kushina. He smiled as he remembered the first time he had seen the picture and thought the woman was fat. He knew now, of course, that she was simply pregnant. '_Probably with me,'_ he thought. Although their later files had all been classified he had discovered that the two spent a great deal of time together later on in their short lives.

The picture was proof that Kushina had a child. He was certain the child had been Minato's and that their child was himself. He had Minato's looks and Kushina's name. His blood worked to open the seals to their home. He had found a book written by a man named Jiraiya, that he had later learned had been Minato's teacher, with a protagonist that shared his name. And finally, there was a nursery in the house, that sported the same name. Even if it was all just some cruel joke and he wasn't their child he liked to think that he was.

He looked at the couple in the picture one last time as he began to fall asleep. "Goodnight, mom. Goodnight, dad."

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N:**

Obviously most of this was taken straight from the intro chapter I wrote previously. It's still a little rough, but I skimmed over it and cleaned up some parts. I added the Haku portion, the Kurenai flashback, and the part at the end.

I've got portions of the story mapped out already, but overall, I have no end in mind yet. Naruto will be leaving Konoha, that much won't change, but would you rather see him hunting down specific people of Konoha for wronging him, or aiming to destroy the village as a whole? Let me know what you think.

My research into the Yuki clan and the Hyoton bloodline says that they were considered 'cursed'. Does anyone know why? If not I'll come up with something for it. Either way it'll probably play an important part in the story.

And finally, this story will not be updated daily like Without Hatred was. That story suffered because of it, so I'll be taking my time to make sure this one turns out better.


	2. Notice

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

I just wanted to throw out a quick update to let people know what's going on. I had intended for my updates to be weekly, however, 3-4 days after I posted chapter 1 my schedule completely changed and I've been left with basically no free time. This won't be changing any time soon.

I've only gotten about a fourth of chapter 2 done in a week and a half now. It seems my posting on this site is going to be plagued by extremes.

This story is **not** **abandoned**. It will however, be updated **extremely slowly**. I apologize to those that were looking forward to it.


End file.
